1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to needle threaders and more particularly pertains to a new apparatus for threading a hook for threading a loop of fishing line through an eyelet of a hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of needle threaders is known in the prior art. More specifically, needle threaders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art needle threaders include U. S. Pat. No. 5,251,797; U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,478; U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,370; U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,564; U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,602; and U.S. Pat. Des. 316,890.
In these respects, the apparatus for threading a hook according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of threading a loop of fishing line through an eyelet of a hook.